


Smart Is Sexy

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sometimes I think I crave your brain more than your body."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart Is Sexy

Deven isn't sure when exactly she got used to having a live-in bodyguard, she's not sure when she learnt to admire the girl and she can't help but love the smirk she shoots Deven when she trips down the stairs for the ninth time in a row. 

"You need to stop trying to take on the stairs in those heels..."

"And how exactly would I get them on down here?"

"Sit on the stairs, slip your feet in and stand up."

Flick smirks again, returning to her book, flicking the page and only looking up again when music echoes through the house, Deven is clearly not planning to leave yet, even if she is in heels. The echoes of classical music don't really phase Flick anymore, she's grown used to the fact music, comedy and life in general is all interwined, even if it's still something of a surprise that she's been here lng enough to know such things. The first meeting had not exactly been planned and yet, when the need came for Deven to be safe, to be happy and confident in her own home, it was Flick who stepped in, aware that she would never forgive herself if she didn't take a chance. 

Deven moves back into the room, sits, fairly daintily, and starts to type, smiling to herself. Flick watches in silence, aware of the fact she may well be staring but then, she reasons, who wouldn't? Deven is not only incredibly funny, but smart, to the point that Flick has accepted that Deven's wit is just a part of who she is and that the clever woman who made her laugh in some of her darker days is now her dearest friend, even if she isn't exactly sure why Deven accepted her into the house. Then Deven, who she has been watching, speaks. 

"Come and read this..."

Flick marks her page, moves closer, leans over the back of Deven's chair and starts to read, smiling, the music has softened, become almost romantic and the longing of the words on the page say it all. She speaks softly. 

"It's beautiful..."

"Like you."

Silence falls, Deven makes as if to move and Flick's touch is light on her left shoulder. 

"Don't... don't run."

Deven remains silent, although Flick can feel her shaking, her other hand brushes lightly against Deven's right shoulder and she smiles, her voice soft. 

"You know I won't judge you..."

"But..."

"But nothing, nobody has to know."

Deven falls silent again, nods, then speaks in a lightly teasing tone. 

"Sometimes I think I crave your brain more than your body."

Flick smirks slightly. 

"Well, they are both at your disposal, for as long as you need me."


End file.
